2016 Gesamt-Rückblick
Das Jahr 2016 neigt sich dem Ende und daher ist es nur allzu logisch, die vergangenen 365 einmal Revue passieren zu lassen. viel geschehen und viele von uns allen haben Geld, Zeit, Herzblut und auch Tränen in bestimmten Situationen gelassen und doch dreht sich die Welt weiter. Um euch kurz vor dem Jahreswechsel trotzdem noch das ein oder andere schmunzeln zu entlocken, werde ich mich auf die schönen Dinge der Entertainmentwelt beschränken. Film-Höhepunkte Jedes Jahr locken unsatemberaubende Geschichten und der Geruch nach warmen Popkorn auf rote Sessel in die Kinosäale dieser Welt. Orientiert man sich nur an den Besucherzahlen 2016 wird man an Disney nicht vorbeikommen, denn viele der vorderen Plätze stammen aus dieser Traumfabrik. Platz 1 geht dabei mit 3,82 Millionen Besuchern an Zoomania. In der Geschichte geht es um die Häsin Judy Hopps die ihren Traum verwirklichen und als erster Hase bei der Polizei von Zoomania aufgenommen werden möchte. Der zweite Platz ist ebenfalls ein Animationsfilm, der Ende Juli 2016 in die Kinos kam und dreht sich um das Leben unserer Haustiere und ihre Beschäftigung, wenn Frauchen und Herrchen mal wieder nicht daheim sind. 3,81 Millionen Menschen schauten sich die Abenteuer von Pets an und fieberten mit dem kleinen Terrier Max mit. Nach über 10 Jahren Wartezeit und einigen Auseinandersetzungen kam es im September 2016 zur langersehnten Fortsetzung. Findet Dorie erzielte mit über 3,78 Millionen Besuchern einen wohlverdienten dritten Platz und nahm uns mit auf die Reise nach Dories Eltern. Etwas weniger Zuschauer, genauer gesagt 2,93 Millionen waren Anfang November 2016 bereit, sich auf den ersten Film, der fünfteiligen Reihe von J. K. Rowlings Phantatische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind einzulassen. Alles dreht sich um den exzentrischen Magiezoologen Newt Scamander und seinem alten Koffer, in dem er eine ganze Sammlung von gefährlichen und magischen Wesen transportiert. Der vorerst letzte Platz in diesem Ranking geht an Ice Age - Kollision voraus!. Der fünfte Teil, der Ende Juni 2016 in die Kinos kam, lockte 2,90 Millionen Zuschauer an und erzählt die Geschichte von der Flucht unserer Bekannten vor Asteroiden, die versehentlich durch Scrat ausgelöst wurden. Natürlich gab es noch weit aus mehr spannende Filme und sogar deutsche Produktionen, wie beispielsweise Willkommen bei den Hartmanns konnte überzeugen, aber ich habe mich in der Auflistung einzig an den deutschen Zuschauerzahlen orientiert. Rogue One - A Star Wars Story ist auch ein ganz heißer Kandidat um diese Liste noch einmal komplett auf den Kopf zu stellen, konnte aber bisher noch nicht berücksichtigt werden, da zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt (25.12.2016) erst 1,81 Millionen Zuschauer für diesen Film generiert werden konnten. Datei:Poster1 Zoomania.jpg Datei:Poster2 Pets.jpg Datei:Poster3 Findet Dorie.jpg Datei:Poster4 Phantastische Tierwesen.jpg Datei:Poster5 Ice Age.jpg YouTube-Hits Jeder von uns nutzt die Plattform YouTube. Kinotrailer, Ausschnitte aus Serien und Filmen, Musikvideos, Lösungen für Alltagsprobleme oder andere unterhaltsame Clips warten auf uns und wollen bestaunt werden. Ende 2015 wurde mit YouTube Gaming eine neue Oberfläche veröffentlicht, die speziell das Herz der Gamer höher schlagen lassen soll. Letzlich streben alle Videos und Sequenzen nach Klicks - und die Clips mit den meisten Aufrufen im Jahr 2016 stelle ich euch hier kurz vor: thumb|left|250 pxAuf Platz 5 landet ein 12-jähriges Mädchen, dass wir Dank ihrer Musik sofort in unsere Herzen schlossen. Die Rede ist von der kleinen Ukulelespielerin Grace VanderWall. Sie schaffte es nicht nur einen goldenen Buzzer in der amerikanischen Version von "Das Supertalent" zu erzielen, sondern gewann mit ihrem selbst geschriebenen Lied "I Don't Know My Name" die Staffel. So verwundert es wohl auch niemanden, dass fast 49 Millionen Menschen diesen Clip ansahen und einige sogar ihre ganz eigenen Versionen zu dem Titel auf der Plattform hochgeladen haben. thumb|right|250 px Den vierten Platz verdiente sich ein Werbefilm von Nike. In der knapp 6-minütigen "Body-Switch-Komödie" dreht sich alles um den Fußballweltstar Christiano Ronaldo, der mit einem Fan zusammenprallte und dabei kurzerhand den Körper tauschte. Beide schlagen sich so einige Zeit durch die Leben des Anderen, bis sie irgendwann auf dem Fußballfeld wieder aufeinander treffen und sich einen spannenden Kampf liefern. 58,5 Millionen Menschen schauten sich diesen Clip an und kommentierten ihn 11.000 mal. thumb|left|250 px Mein persönlicher Platz 1 ist mit 61,7 Millionen Aufrufen leider nur auf dem dritten Platz gelandet. Es geht um den Vater Daniel, der seinem Sohn Lincoln zeigen möchte, wie eine Klapperschlange mit ihrem Schwanz klappern kann. Der Youtubekanal der Beiden steigerte sich innerhalb eines Jahres von gerade einmal 200 Abonnenten auf über 3,9 Millionen! In kleinen Clips, die sie rund um die Welt brachten, erklären sie gemeinsam wie viele Gegenstände funktionieren. thumb|right|250 px Natürlich hat es auch ein "Musik-Wunder" geschafft, die Massen zu begeistern. Nach Psys Gangnam Style war es ja nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich wieder ein Verrückter findet - der weltberühmt werden muss. Ein Apfel, eine Anans und zwei Stifte reichten aus um den japanischen Künstler Piko-Taro sogar kurzweilig fast an die Spitze der Charts zu katapultieren. Wer bisher noch nichts vom PPAP-Song gehört hat, sollte nun zumindest einmal in "Pen-Pineapple-Apple-Pen" reinhören und sich so den über 104 Millionen Zuhörern anschließen. thumb|left|250 px Auf Platz 1 landet der britische Schauspieler und Komiker James Corden. Der in einem Urlaub kurzerhand beschloss, seine gute Freundin Adele abzuholen und mit ihr ein bisschen durch die Londoner Innenstadt zu cruisen. Während der Autofahrt bewies Adele, dass sich nicht nur bei ihren eigenen Songs textsicher ist, sondern auch zu den Spice Girls und Nicki Minaj ordentlich abrocken kann. Über 142 Millionen Menschen schauten sich dieses Video bisher an und auch wenn es noch lange nicht an die 2,7 Milliarden (!!!) Aufrufe des Gangnam Style herankommt, zeigt diese Karaokefahrt doch umso mehr, wie leicht man Menschen begeistern kann. Großartig. Gaming-Highlights thumb|left|80px2016 war wieder einmal ein sehr erfolgreiches Jahr für die Videospieleindustrie. Und der Erfolg kann sich durchaus sehen lassen. 70 Jahre nach der Programmierung des allerersten Videospieles, hat dieser Zweig so rasante Fortschritte gemacht, dass auch die Filmindustrie von den Entwicklungen profitieren konnte. Egal ob PC oder Konsole, Strategiespiel oder Ego-Shooter, wer eine Besteliste für Videospiele erstellen will, kann nur den Zorn der Fans erfahren, wenn deren Spiel nicht auftaucht. Neben "Rise of the Tomb Raider", "Civilization 6", "FIFA 17", "The Legend of Zelda-Twilight Princess HD", "Pokémon Sonne & Mond", "Battlefield 1" und "Overwatch", gibt es einige Titel, die das Publikum noch etwas mehr begeistern konnten. Nachdem Ende April bereits ein Kinofilm von "Ratchet & Clank" veröffentlicht wurde, war es nur logisch, dass Sony Computer Entertainment ein PS4-Remake, zu seinem 2002 erschienenen Konsolenspiel "Ratchet & Clank", veröffentlichen würde. Dieses Jump 'n' Run-Spiel besticht durch seine gute Mischung aus alten Inhalten und neuem visuellen Design, gepaart mit einer Menge Humor. Eine weitere Fortsetzung wartet auf Platz 4 auf uns. Wieder ist es ein exklusiv für die Playstation 4 entwickeltes Action-Adventure-Spiel, dass von Sony Interactive Entertainment herausgegeben wurde, "Uncharted 4: A Thief´s End" soll das bisher größte Abenteuer für Nathan Drake, dem Hauptprotagonisten des Spieles, sein, dass all seine Entschlossenheit auf die Probe stellen soll. Da es das voraussichtliche letzte Abenteuer des modernen Indianer Jones sein soll, sollte jeder PS4-Besitzer dieses grafische Meisterwerk einmal gespielt haben. Platz 3 geht an das dänische Jump 'n' Run Spiel "Inside", dass dem einen oder anderen vielleicht etwas zu rätsellastig erscheint. Da es sowohl für den PC als auch die Konsolen PS4 und XBox One veröffentlicht wurde, können alle Rätselfreunde in diesem Spiel auf ihre Kosten kommen. Eigentlich geht es nur darum einen Jungen durch diverse Szenarien zu lenken, ohne dabei erwischt zu werden. Aber die graue und von Schatten geprägte Grafik sorgt für eine düstere und spannende Stimmung, die einen den Atem anhalten lässt. Die Silbermedaille geht an "Dark Souls 3". Verfügbar ist dieses Spiel ebenfalls für den PC, die XBox One und die PS4. Wer Actionrollenspiele im historischen Kontext mag, wird von diesem Spiel begeistert sein. Deine Aufgabe ist es die Apokalypse zu verhindern, indem er alle 5 Aschefürsten tötet. Einziges Manko ist wie schon beim dritten Platz die Sprache, denn es gibt deutsch lediglich als Untertitel. Auf dem Siegerpodest stellt sich ein Spiel, dass schon den 13. Teil einer ganzen Videospielreihe darstellt und somit für sich spricht. "Call of Duty: Infinitive Warfare" ist ein First-Person-Shooter, der seit 2003 Fans auf der ganzen Welt vereint. Mit dem neuesten Teil schafften es die Entwickler völlig neue Spielmechaniken einzuführen, da das Szenario im Weltraum spielt und man sich sogar in der Schwerelosigkeit bewegen kann. Zusätzlich gibt es noch einen Zombie-Modus und 4 große geplante Erweiterungen. Die Geschichte, die beeindruckende Grafik und das beeindruckende musikalische Untermalung machen diesen Titel zum Sieger 2016, obwohl er erst Anfang November 2016 veröffentlicht wurde. Jahres-Charts Musik begleitet täglich unser Leben. Ob aus dem Radio im Auto oder Büro, dem eigenen MP3-Player oder als Hintergrundmusik in diversen Läden. Um die 5 besten Lieder zu prämieren, gibt es verschiedenste Herangehenweisen. Ich habe mir alle Lieder angeschaut, die es in die Top 100 der deutschen Charts geschafft haben. Je nachdem wie lange sie sich in den Top 100 halten konnten, wurden sie bewertet. Platz Nummer 5 geht an den kanadischen Rapper und R&B-Sänger Aubrey Drake Graham, den wir aber nur mit seinem Zweitnamen kennen, Drake. Mit seiner Lead-Single seines 2016 erschienenen Albums "Views" schaffte er es nicht nur in Deutschland, der Schweiz, Norwegen, Neuseeland und dem Vereinten Königreich an die Spitze der Charts, sondern überzeugte neben vielen weiteren Ländern sogar die Spotify-Nutzer und hat damit einen Rekord aufgestellt. Mit über 1.000.000.000 (1 Milliarde!) Plays ist "One Dance" der erste und bisher einzig so oft (auf Spotify) gestreamte Titel der Welt. Der vierte Platz dreht sich um ein Lied, das von einer Person erzählt die Probleme hat und dringend Hilfe von ihrem Partner benötigt. "Don't let me down" ist der dritte Titel in der Erfolgsgeschichte des amerikanischen DJ-Duos "The Chainsmokers". Nach "#Selfie" und "Roses" haben sie sich, dank der Unterstützung der damals 17-jährigen "Daya", in den deutschen Charts für 42 Wochen festgesetzt. Sie erreichten bei uns und unseren deutschen Nachbarn zwar nie die Top 5, aber trotzdem reichten 9 Monate aus, das wohl jeder den Titel mitsummen kann. Zum Mitsummen lädt auch Platz 3 ein. 2 Wochen war "Cheap Thrills" von der australischen Sängerin Sia in Deutschland auf Platz 1. Bei unseren Nachbarn in Österreich durfte sie sogar 4 Wochen auf dem Siegerpodest tanzen. MIt über 5,8 Millionen Platten hat sie sich weltweit 1x Gold, 39 x Platin und sogar 2 x Diamant Schallplatten sichern können. Fairerweise muss ich jetzt dazu sagen, dass die Auszeichnungen für eine Goldene Schallplatte, oder gar Silber und Diamant länderspezifische Voraussetzungen erfüllen muss und somit nicht wirklich realistische Indikatoren sind. Als Beispiel für eine Diamant Schallplatte benötigt man in Deutschland 1 Million verkaufte Einheiten in den Singlecharts. Bei unseren Nachbarn, den Franzosen, gibt es die gleiche Ehrung schon für 400.000 verkaufte Einheiten. Doch lassen wir uns davon nicht irritieren und werfen einen Platz auf unseren Vize-Chart-Stürmer. Platz 2 erreichte der norwegische DJ Alan Walker mit seiner Single "Faded". Seit 15.01.2016 befindet er sich bis heute (30.12.2016 Platz 66) in den deutschen Top 100 Single Charts. Wenn man bedenkt, dass die Melodie bereits seit November 2014 in den weiten des Internets verbreitet wurde und erst Ende 2015 den Weg zu seinem Schöpfer zurück fand, ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass er mit der Hilfe der norwegischen Sängerin Iselin Solheim wohl noch lange in unseren Ohren bleiben wird. Und nun ist es Zeit den Lorbeerkranz auszupacken. Die deutschen Jahrescharts gewinnt eine Frau. Der Titel startete am 1. Januar 2016 auf Platz 99 in den Top 100 und ist bis heute (30.12.2016 Platz 45) nach einigen Höhen und Tiefen immer noch in den Top 100 vertreten. Dabei wurde das Lied schon vor 11 Jahren geschrieben und erlangte nur eine so große Bekanntheit, weil das deutsche Produzentenduo "Stereoact" den Titel nahm, und neu mischte. Somit gibt "Felix Jaehn", der 2015 der Sieger der Jahrescharts mit dem Titel "Cheerleader" war, das Zepter der deutschen Jahrescharts an "Stereoact feat. Kerstin Ott" ab, wodurch die ehemalige Malerin und Lackiererin wohl die Eine sein wird, "Die immer lacht". Was war, was ist, was sein kann... Ein aufregendes Jahr neigt sich nun dem Ende zu, aber ein noch viel Spannenderes wartet bereits auf uns, also verschließt euch nicht, sondern öffnet euch für die vielen interessanten, lustigen und manchmal auch traurigen Dinge, die das Leben im neuen Jahr 2017 für uns bereithalten wird... Habt Mut und lasst euch auf ein neues Jahr ein, damit ihr zum Helden eurer eigenen Geschichte werden könnt.